What Makes You Different
by T.O. Bennett
Summary: Fillmore fic. Ingrid finally realizes that what makes her different, makes her beautiful to Fillmore. Loads of fluff, and reccomended for those of you who love sappy stuff. R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fillmore, Disney does; and what makes you different (makes you beautiful) belongs to Howie Dorough and the Backstreet Boys. Me no own, so you no sue.  
  
A/N: Hey All! Some of you guys might recognize me from reviews, or not. But this is the first fic I've actually put up on this site, not to mention the first Fillmore fic I've ever written. It's just a short little Songfic, but I have a few real ones in the works right now. So, without any further ado, may I introduce What Makes You Different.  
  
*Italics and stars* indicate song lyrics, and (parentheses) indicate thoughts.  
  
What Makes You Different  
  
Cornelius Fillmore, a star safety patroller, and wonderful best friend, had asked her to the Senior Prom, and there was talk. Lot's of it. Of all the girls at X high school, he chose Ingrid Third. The most surprised of all though, was Ingrid herself. "Why me?" she thought aloud one afternoon as she walked home from school. "I mean it's not like I'm really pretty like the other girls. Come to think of it, I'm not like the other girls in any way, really."  
  
*You don't run with a crowd  
  
You go your own way You don't play after dark You light up my day*  
  
Ingrid continued her musings all the way home. Though she wasn't the most beautiful girl in school, she had managed to soften her look enough to become one of the prettiest. Rather than the simple black dress she used to wear, she usually wore a black or purple tank top, and flares; and her hair had been died a light brown, red and gold highlights scattered throughout.  
  
*You got your own kind of style That sets you apart Baby, that's why you've captured my heart,*  
  
Upon reaching her house, she dropped her messenger bag, and walked upstairs to her room. She flopped onto the bed, and spied a picture of her and Fillmore at Wacky Movie World, the local amusement park inspired by all the best movies. Picking it up, she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift back to Fillmore. "Why did he ask me?" she thought to herself. "Surely he could have his pick of girls to go to prom with." Once again her musings were interrupted, this time by the incessant ringing of the telephone. She leaned over to pick up her cordless phone. "Hello," she said into the mouthpiece. "Ingrid," came the deep voice of her best friend. "Can we talk?" Laughing, Ingrid replied in an all-to-sweet tone, "But we are talking, Fillmore." She could almost hear him smile. "I mean in person." "Sure Fillmore, how about the park in ten?" she suggested, smiling herself. "Thanks Ingrid. I'll see you in ten minutes then. Later." He replied. "Later, Fillmore." She said placing the phone in its cradle.  
  
*I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in And this world doesn't know what you have within*  
  
Ten minutes later, Ingrid was making her way through Berland Park, walking at a leisurely pace. Though Berland was the largest park around, Ingrid knew exactly where to find Fillmore. On the east side of Big Bass Lake, there was a park bench, that's where he'd be. And that's just where he was. Ingrid snuck up behind him, and almost managed to surprise him, but at the last second, he spun around and caught her arms. He had just the hint of a smile on his face.  
  
*When I look at you, I see something rare A rose that can go anywhere (go anywhere) And there's no one I know that can compare*  
  
"Hey Ingrid." He said coolly. Still holding her arms in his hands. "For the past five years you've tried to sneak up on me, why did you think it would be different this time?"  
She smiled, and wriggled out of his grasp. Rubbing her arms, she sat down on the bench, and patted the spot next to her, indicating he should sit. He complied, and waited in silence for the answer to his question.  
"Well," she started. "I suppose it's because you seem to have a lot on your mind. I thought maybe you would be spaced out enough not to notice. Spill, Fillmore, what's going on in that head of yours?"  
"You know me way too well, Ingrid," he smiled ruefully. "Well, for the most part it's been about the prom. I asked you yesterday, and you told me you needed some time to think it over, well, I was wondering if you had enough time yet."  
Ingrid had been anticipating this question, and replied with one of her own. "Why did you ask me, Fillmore? Out of all the girls at X-high school, why me?"  
Fillmore smiled again, this time differently. Not the good-natured smirk she had grown to know and love, but a gentle, caring curve of his lips.  
(Wait a minute,) Ingrid thought to herself. (Love. Where did that come from?)  
  
"Ingrid," he began. "I've known you for five years, and it only hit me this year just how much you mean to me. Somewhere along the line Ingrid, I fell in love with you." *What makes you different, makes you beautiful What's there inside you, shines through to me In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need (You're all I need, oh girl) What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me*  
  
Ingrid's eyes went wide, and she held such a look of surprise on her face that Fillmore would have had to hold back a laugh if he hadn't just revealed his deepest secret to her. After a few moments of stunned silence, Ingrid came back to her senses, and almost immediately began denying it.  
"Fillmore, that's really sweet, but it's totally impossible. I mean, I'm not pretty or smart. Come on Fillmore, I don't even fit in at school. I'm totally different from everyone else, and.." She began, but was interrupted by Fillmore's low chuckle.  
"I fail to see the humor in this, Fillmore." She narrowed her eyes, and put her hands on her hips.  
  
*Hey, yeah You got something so real You touched me so deep (touched me so deep) Say material things Don't matter to me*  
  
"Ingrid, you are extremely smart, and you are amazingly pretty, and what makes you so different, makes you beautiful to me. But even if you weren't smart, or pretty, or talented, it wouldn't matter, because it's you that I fell in love with. You of all people should know that I don't care about social status, or if you're in the "in" crowd, or even if people talk about this for centuries. All the more reason, I would finally be able to let the world know about the love of my life." His voice was growing ever more passionate. Then, almost as if he was afraid she might run away, he lowered his voice. "Ingrid, I love you for you."  
  
* So come as you are You've got nothing to prove You won with me all you that you do And I want to take this chance to say to you What makes you different, makes you beautiful What's there inside you, shines through to me In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need (You're all I need, oh girl) What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me*  
  
"Now that you know, will you go to prom with me Ingrid Third?" he asked half pleading, and half hoping.  
Ingrid had kept a straight face all through his rather touching speech, but she just couldn't manage to keep her laughter at bay any longer. Somewhere during that speech of his, it had hit her that her feelings were returned. He loved her back. In the midst of her laughter, she began to cry. She nodded in the general direction of the blur in her vision called Cornelius Fillmore, before launching herself into his arms. For the first time ever, Ingrid caught him off guard. Fillmore didn't expect her to hug him.  
In about a minute, she had calmed down considerably, and cleared her throat before she could get the words out of her mouth. "Yes, Fillmore, I will go to the Prom with you."  
  
*You don't know how you touched my life Oh in so many ways I just can't describe You taught me what love is supposed to be You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful) What makes you.*  
  
A smile graced his face, and he lifted her up in his arms and spun her around, both of them laughing the whole time. Then, placing her back on the ground, he asked her a question that she wasn't expecting. "Ingrid, why did you say yes to me? I know at least four other guys asked you. You turned all of them down."  
Ingrid smiled, and looked lovingly in his eyes. "Because, Fillmore, I am madly in love with another guy."  
The smile quickly became strained. "And who," he said tightly. "Might that lucky guy be?"  
Ingrid grinned wider at the apparent discomfort he was showing. "That lucky guy is a Mr. Cornelius Fillmore." She said with mock formality. "And I have loved him for years."  
Almost instantly his muscles loosened, and he snaked an arm around her waist, causing her to be pulled to him. "Then," he said huskily, his face inching closer to hers by the second. "I'll have to let him know just how lucky he is, to hold the affections of such a wonderful person."  
She smiled. "Is that so?"  
"Yeah, it is."  
Then, under the dusky night sky, Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third, best friends of five years, shared their first kiss.  
  
*What makes you different, makes you beautiful What's there inside you, shines through to me In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need (You're all I need, oh girl) What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me*  
  
Prom Night  
X-high school's gymnasium was packed with students. Crepe paper hung on the ceiling, and banners and balloons were everywhere. There was a rock band playing deafeningly loud music, and chaperones chatted in the corner nearest the refreshment table. This was the scene that greeted Ingrid and Fillmore as they entered the room.  
Ingrid looked stunning in a royal purple halter dress, and her hair done-up in thousands of ringlet curls. She had matching heels, and the silver jewelry really helped tie the whole thing together; but the red rose she wore for a corsage made the whole outfit complete. And Fillmore complemented her nicely. He wore a black tuxedo with silver lining, a sharp pair of dress shoes, and had a red rose in the right breast pocket. From the time they got there, till near the end, they managed to dance every dance together. That is until it came time to announce the Prom King and Queen. Everyone held their breath, hoping by some miracle they had been voted King or Queen.  
"Our Prom King this year is," Principle Folsom paused for dramatic effect. "Cornelius Fillmore!" There was thunderous applause, from most of the crowd, as Fillmore made his way to the stage.  
"And our Queen this year is," every girl held her breath no one made a sound. "Ingrid Third!"  
Once again Thunderous applause exploded from the students, but Ingrid didn't make a move. Tahama pushed her towards the platform, and her feet managed to get her there. When Principle Folsom placed the crown on her head however, tears sprang to her eyes. People really did like her; maybe she really was all the things Fillmore thought she was.  
"Do you two have anything you'd like to say?" Folsom asked.  
Fillmore nodded his head, and said. "I'd like to say something."  
Folsom offered him the microphone, and he took it. Cleared his throat, and then reached in his jacket pocket for something.  
"First of all, I'd like to say just how amazing Ingrid looks tonight, don't you agree?" He was answered with loud applause, many cat calls and whistles.  
"Secondly, I'd like to ask you something, Ingrid." He handed her the microphone, and opened his hand to reveal a small ring box, which he opened. He bent down on one knee and spoke.  
"Ingrid, I love you. You have been my best friend since the seventh grade, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Now, I know we're too young, and you want to make it out of college before you get married." He holds the ring up so she could see it. "This isn't an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. It just lets other guys know you're taken, and lets the world know that I love you. Ingrid Third, will you marry me in the, hopefully, very near future?"  
Ingrid had a smile playing on her face as he slipped the ring onto her slender finger. Then without warning, she jumped into his arms. As her arms wrapped around his neck, she gave him his answer. "Fillmore, I accept, I love you so much." And she sealed her statement with a kiss. This earned them thunderous applause, and many smiling faces.  
  
Four Years, Six months, and 21 days later  
Ingrid Third was in her own private dressing room, and looking out her window. She was dressed in a simple white dress, sleeveless and floor- length with a train flowing behind her. There was a knock on the door, and she called for them to come in. It was her maid of honor, Tahama.  
"Ingrid, it's time. Are you ready? You look beautiful." Tahama exclaimed when she got a good look at her.  
"Thanks, I guess I'm ready, as ready as I'll ever be anyway." Ingrid replied half nervously, and half excited.  
"Let's go Mrs. Fillmore, the march is about to start." Came the impatient voice of Vallejo.  
Ingrid smiled as she stepped outside, Fillmore was already at the front of the church, and Vallejo, as his best man, was walking up the side aisle to stand next to him. As the flower girl, ring boy, and bridesmaids walked up the center aisle of the church, her father whispered in her ear.  
"You'll do just fine, honey. You look absolutely beautiful."  
She smiled and nodded in response. Just then, the wedding march began playing. She sucked in a breath, let it out, and made the longest walk of her life. She kept her eyes glued to Fillmore, as if she was afraid he might disappear. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she made it to the altar. Fillmore took her hands, and the ceremony began.  
"Cornelius Fillmore," the chaplain began in a reverent tone. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"  
"I do." He replied loudly. He wanted the whole world to know just how much he loved the woman standing next to him; or at least everyone in the building.  
"And do you Ingrid Third," he started again. "Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"  
"I do" She exclaimed almost as reverently.  
"If there is one who does not approve of the union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
He waited for about thirty seconds. A thirty seconds full of silence in which Ingrid Third held her breath.  
"Very well," he went on as Ingrid let out her breath. "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.  
Fillmore lifted the veil that hid her face, and smiled. There she was, his Ingrid, the love of his life. He snaked an arm around her waist, and moved in closer to her with every word he spoke.  
"Ingrid, you look amazing, and I love you so much."  
"Is that so?" she asked with mock skepticism.  
He smiled at the memory of their first kiss. "Yeah, it is."  
His lips came down softly on hers as the audience applauded wildly. The chaplain tried to call out over the bedlam, but very few heard his words of, "ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Cornelius Fillmore."  
They broke the kiss, and began walking down the center aisle, and out the door of the church laughing and smiling all the way. They stepped into the limo, and pulled away from the church, and into their new life. Together.  
  
*Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful) Love you give shines right through me (shines right through me) Everything you do is beautiful (oh) You're beautiful to me (to me)*  
  
THE END  
  
What did you think, was it amazing, horrible, somewhere in between? I'd like to know these things. So if you would be so kind as to push the pretty purplish-blue button on the bottom left hand side of your screen, and send me your thoughts, I would love you forever. Flames welcome, and will be used to roast marshmallows, and keep me warm in winter. Thanx, Review, and have a nice day. 


	2. Authors Note

Just a warning, this isn't an update, just an authors note. Hey, I just wanted to thank all of the people who reviewed my story, "What Makes You Different". I really do appreciate it. It means so much to me that somebody actually liked this. Just so you know, I love ya'll to bits, and I swear to read all your stories. Now, I'm going to reply to those reviews I did get.  
  
Ang- I'm so glad that you liked it!  
  
Roketpwrgrl022- Hey, glad you liked it. I read "Everywhere", and I'm waiting for the next chap. It's really good so far though.  
  
Kitty- Hey, thanx for the review, It really cheered me up. Say You Will was so good; I totally loved it! I might put up an angst fic (emphases on might). That is when I finish it.  
  
Kat- Well, thank you! And you can expect more from me, because I'm always writing. Of coarse it might take a while for them to post, but they will get there.  
  
Numbuh 273- Thanks, but it really isn't all that great, just a spur of the moment kind of thing.   
  
S.M.- Glad you enjoyed it, I might put up a sequel, but I'm a stickler for details, and I would have to plan the whole thing out before I wrote it. Therefore, it could take a while before it gets posted. Do you think you could E-mail me with ideas for how you might want it to go? Thanx.  
  
That goes for every one, give me your preferences, and ideas. I'm always open, if you have a request, than E-mail me or just review. I swear to listen, and reply via E-mail or review. Once again, thanx so much! Okay, I've talked long enough. LATER!  
  
~*LUCKYSTAR*~ 


End file.
